


Honey

by bitsori



Series: When It Feels Like This [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Horny and In Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Obtuse, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minsungbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: 이리농♡The other members are all busy!Want to eat ramyeon together?Kek.Ramyeon? At this hour of the day? Jisung is confused, and he feels like he might be missing something, but the thought of it does have him craving so he shrugs. Minho’s on his way home, at least, so they can eat together.--or: "Would you like to stay for ramyeon?" is the Korean equivalent of Netflix and Chill.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: When It Feels Like This [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616323
Comments: 32
Kudos: 741
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] Don't ask how this came to be, it just did, lmao. Probably best not to expect more of the same, but if you're here to enjoy this, I hope you do!
> 
> [ 2 ] Lowkey for [undelicate](http://ao3.org/users/undelicate) even though I can't remember what joke it was that basically lit this idea fuse.
> 
> [ 3 ] Yes, this is [Gravity!verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616323), so while it's completely standalone, the context of Minho and Jisung's relationship comes from the development that was shown through [Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959341) and [Parachutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465819).
> 
> [ 4 ] Written for [@minsungbingo](http://twitter.com/minsungbingo) (which you all should check out and maybe join!), to fill the following boxes: **Banter as Flirting, Anal Sex, Grinding**.

#

The digital clock on the screen of his phone reads 1:59 PM when Jisung wakes up, and he takes a peek at it. He grunts—he thinks he’s got a mild headache, the usual side effect of going to bed just as the sun is starting to rise, only to wake up way past noon, right when it’s peaking high in the sky,  
  
He should probably get up, shower, and maybe order some food to eat—heck, he should probably check and see which of the members are home. Across the room, he notes that Jeongin’s bed, while messy, untucked, and completely sleeped in, is empty. He assumes the maknae is out, as he vaguely recalls Jeongin mentioning some vocal lessons with Seungmin.

He unlocks his phone, and checks Kakao Talk, and finds that the Stray Kids group chat is silent. Great, he thinks, it means everyone is busy and he has the dorm all to himself. He scuffles out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom; on the way he thinks he hears some noises coming from Felix and Changbin’s room, but mostly whoops and groans – sounds that Felix often make when he gets engrossed in whatever game he’s playing. The other boy usually doesn't come out of his room during times like that, and Jisung isn't about to coax him out.

He ends up taking a quick, but nice and warm shower – he would have stayed under the water longer, but he can feel his stomach start to rumble from hunger. Finally more alert, he begins to wonder where Minho is – the obvious answer is usually at the gym or at the practice studio, but Jisung figures that if he calls the older, he'd likely be amenable to meeting up and going on their usual café run.

 _Right,_ he muses, it would be nice to grab coffee and a quick bite with his boyfriend whom he very seldom sees these days, mostly due to his own fault—or his body’s fault, anyway. It’s not as if he actively chose to be some kind of night owl.

He’s just finished pulling a fresh t-shirt on when he hears his phone loudly buzzing from where he left it, somewhere on his bed. He feels around for it, taking several seconds thanks to his messy pile of pillows and blankets, but he’s pretty quick to swipe his thumb along the ‘accept call’ button when a brief glance at the screen informs him that it’s Minho who’s calling.

 _Speak of the devil,_ he thinks with a grin.

“Yo—” he answers, only to be interrupted immediately.

“Check your messages, geez!” Minho barks at him; and then there’s a soft click letting him know that just like that, Minho has hung up on him.

Jisung isn’t fazed at this point, because this is highly typical of his boyfriend. He shakes his head, but he does as told, and navigates to the messaging app, where he now sees 13 unread messages waiting for him, all from Minho.

**이리농♡**   
Ya.   
Jisung.   
Han Jisung!   
Are you still asleep?   
Wake up.   
WAKE UP IT’S LATE.   
WAKE UP THE DORM IS ON FIRE.   
Jisungie, aren’t you hungry?   
I’m on my way back from the gym,   
Han Jisung.   
The other members are all busy!   
Want to eat ramyeon together?   
Kek.

Ramyeon? At this hour of the day? Jisung is confused, and he feels like he might be missing something, but the thought of it does have him craving so he shrugs. Minho’s on his way home, at least, so they can eat together.

**나** _  
_ Okay, I’ll boil some water!

He’s in the middle of tearing open the tiny packets of seasoning, and pouring them into hot water when he hears the front door open. The sound of Minho’s familiar footsteps get louder and louder; when they stop, and Jisung turns, he finds Minho standing by the kitchen doorway.

“You really cooked ramyeon,” Minho observes blankly.

“Yeah, I’m starving!” Jisung tells him; he’s now moved on to dumping dried noodles into the pot with the boiling broth.

“Well maybe if you woke up at a decent hour then you could have had lunch with the rest of us,” Minho retorts.

Jisung frowns, and Minho visibly softens, crossing the kitchen over to him.

“I’m kidding,” Minho mutters, playfully flicking Jisung’s forehead. “Did you make enough for two?”

“Yeah—?” Jisung’s brow furrows. “You said you wanted to eat ramyeon together?”

Minho snorts, but Jisung thinks he detects a bit of a pained expression in his eyes. “Gonna leave my things in my room, then I’ll be back,” he explains, smiling as he leans forward to give Jisung a fond kiss on the nose.

Jisung nods, smiling as he’s able to catch a whiff of Minho’s green-tea scented body wash, which means the older had taken it upon himself to shower at the gym before heading back to the dorm. The clean smell makes him want to kiss Minho better, but he figures that can wait for later, at least if he doesn’t want his noodles turning overcooked and soggy.

It isn’t until he hears the sound of Minho’s bedroom door opening and closing, that a particular thought crosses his mind.

_“Want to eat ramyeon together? Kek.”_

That’s what Minho had messaged him, and now Jisung vaguely remembers Hyunjin, just the other day, saying something about ramyeon being code for—well. _Sex._

Jisung feels his cheeks heat up at the thought, but surely Minho would have been much more upfront about it if that was what—

Nevermind, he thinks, and he almost laughs to himself. Minho? Upfront?

They’ve been together for over a year, and Jisung knows better.

  
  


While eating, Jisung jokes about the bloat that Minho will most likely get from eating all the MSG present in the ramyeon.

“Our Lee Know-hyung,” he coos. “Gonna look like a soccer ball by tonight.” He snickers, and then he reaches over with his left hand, gently – _fondly_ – caressing Minho’s face. It seems like an innocently playful gesture, but Jisung wants to try something with Minho, and it involves initiating as much casual skinship as possible,

Just as he expected, Minho retaliates by pinching his cheek and pulling at it. “Well then, we can match,” he retorts, laughing. “Your cheeks, and my temporary bloat.”

Jisung sticks his tongue out, but he immediately retracts his hand – only to let it settle on Minho’s thigh. If the older gets suspicious about that, he doesn't show, and they both continue to slurp down noodles, straight from the ramyeon pot that’s right between them.

“Feels good!” Jisung announces after he’s done eating, grinning while his hand casually rubs against Minho’s thigh. He’s waiting for telltale reactions because the truth is that if Minho is sneakily proposing sex, then Jisung is all set to take him up on that offer – two of them are in this relationship after all, so if Minho’s been feeling deprived, then so has Jisung.

To be fair, he supposes he could always initiate things – he’s done that countless times before, as Jisung is never one to shy away from admitting to his boyfriend whenever he’s feeling horny. Except, that’s just it – he thinks it would be nice for Minho to initiate it every so often, and he refuses to give in to such silly innuendos like his boyfriend asking to eat ramyeon together.

If that's what Minho even meant.

“So what do you want to do next, hyung?” Jisung grins, but there’s a hint of suggestion in his tone – an opening for Minho to take, so he can answer with complete, needy honesty.

Minho takes his time in gulping down his water, but Jisung patiently waits, their eyes meeting over the glass rim.

“You sure seem _thirsty_ hyung!” He comments a little too enthusiastically, and it gives him secret joy when he notices his boyfriend almost choke.

“How about we watch some Netflix?” Minho offers as he puts his glass down; after a beat, he adds, half under his breath, “—and just chill.”

It’s Jisung’s turn to almost choke, because in the same conversation where Hyunjin mentioned that asking someone to stay over and eat ramyeon together alluded to sex, he vividly remembers Chan sharing that inviting someone to ‘Netflix and chill’ is the more globally accepted version of the sexually infused code.

Minho was most definitely present for said conversation, and even though Jisung doesn't recall him making any pointed contributions, at least now he can be sure he was listening. Positive that his boyfriend was making very thinly veiled innuendos – which, granted, took him a while to catch on, _oops_ – Jisung is tempted to just pounce on him because it really has been too long.

The last time they had the opportunity to do anything more than quick fumbling and fooling around was before the tour, and even then they had ended up doing nothing past above the belt action because Jisung was a little too anxious at the idea of doing more when they were under the same roof as Minho’s parents. And then they never roomed together during the actual tour, and Chan explicitly told them not to foolishly succumb to their hormones because they had a lot of cities to go to, with barely a day’s worth of break and travel between each stop. They’ve had maybe one brief encounter in the shower over the last month, and even that was just them rushing as they attempted to get each other off while everyone waited for them so they could all go get dinner together.

So yeah, Jisung is also angling for some action with his boyfriend, because he’s fond of his right hand, but he isn't _that_ fond of getting too friendly with it. Then again—he kind of also wants to have some fun and see how long it takes before Minho gets fed up and spits out exactly what he needs from Jisung and what he wants to happen.

“Okay, Netflix!” He announces, standing up and starting to clear the table. He can only hope that he doesn't regret his own cheek as he dumps the dirty ramyeon pot in the sink.

Then he notices the left corner of Minho’s lips twitch, and Jisung gets all smug and bold once more.

“They have a whole bunch of new titles that just dropped,” he chirps happily, hips sashaying as he leads the way to his room. “You wanna set up the TV in the living room or just watch here?” He asks, as he fishes for his tablet – only half charged, he notices – out from under his blankets.

“Jisung.”

There's something about Minho’s tone; he sounds clipped now— _impatient,_ and it has Jisung biting the inside of his cheek so he can hold back the smirk that’s threatening to curve on his lips. He kind of likes it when Minho gets like this, and lucky for him, he knows exactly how to push his boyfriend’s buttons.

“Yes, hyung?” He asks, feigning innocence as he looks up from the tablet that he’s just unlocked. “Come here,” he adds, shifting over to the side of his bed and pats the spot next to him. “What should we watch? Should we catch up on Itaewon Class together?”

Minho mumbles something under his breath, which Jisung purposefully ignores in favor of fiddling with the tablet he's holding, pulling up the Netflix app and navigating through the home screen.

“Stop being so obtuse,” Minho demands – gone is his normally calm and deadpan demeanor, he's clearly frustrated and, well—Jisung would be lying if he says that hasn’t been his aim all along.

“Who’s being obt—” He isn’t able to finish his sentence, before the tablet is yanked out of his grasp, and Minho is suddenly on his lap. Jisung’s breath hitches, but he isn’t done being a little shit just yet. “Hyung,” he whines, his hands settling on the older’s hips. “You’re heavy.”

“Well whose fault is it that I keep breaking my diet?” Minho huffs, leaning forward as his hands move to caress the length of Jisung’s neck.

“Hyung, you can only blame me so many times before you start taking responsibility for yourself,” Jisung shoots back, his fingers casually fiddling with the waistband of Minho’s joggers.

“How about _you_ start taking responsibility for some things you do?” Minho murmurs, his hand moving so that his fingers can play with Jisung’s messy hair.

“Like what?” Jisung laughs, even though he’s pretty sure he already knows. “Driving you crazy, you mean?” He asks, his tone just a tad cocky.

Minho stills from whatever they’re doing to his hair, and Jisung finds himself instinctively leaning towards the older’s touch – _dammit,_ he thinks, because the truth is that Minho drives him just as nutty.

“Han _Jisung,”_ Minho repeats his name, low and almost gruff in a way that isn’t naturally or normally heard from Minho. And then he rolls his hips, slow and deliberate and Jisung knows it’s meant to get a _literal_ rise out of him.

Minho knows what he’s doing because the combination makes Jisung’s dick twitch with excitement.

“Lee _Minho,”_ he returns, trying his best to mirror Minho’s tone, hoping to get the same reaction from him. For once it actually works, because he easily makes out the visible frustration on Minho’s face. He grins, only to gasp sharply as Minho gathers his thick locks with his fingers, tugging abruptly right before he swoops in without further warning, mouth slotting against Jisung parted lips.

He doesn't start sweet or slow; his tongue is quick and aggressive in finding entrance into Jisung’s mouth, but Jisung is quick to respond because, again, this is exactly what he's been waiting for – for Minho to snap so he can push back harder.

His hands slide up past the hem of Minho’s shirt, fingers digging into bare skin as they kiss each other hungrily, sloppily – _wetly,_ because it’s not always that they get an apartment to themselves like this and they don’t have to worry about practicing any sort of discretion.

“You really thought you were being cute, didn't you?” Minho taunts, gasping for air, but barely moving away so that he’s practically breathing in Jisung himself.

“Hyung finds me cute, though, don’t y—” He trails off, groaning as Minho expertly grinds down against him. At this point, they're both very obviously sporting hard-ons, and from where he’s seated, every movement Minho makes ensures some kind of friction that only serves to get them both more heated.

Totally Netflix and _chilling,_ he thinks with passing amusement as he slides his hands up Minho’s torso, under his shirt, his skin hot under Jisung’s fingertips.

“I find you beautiful,” Minho answers, teeth grazing along Jisung’s jawline, teasing, and this time his voice is dripping with actual sincerity that Jisung is actually caught off-guard.

Minho pulls away to look down at him, only to let out soft laughter. “Now you're being cute,” he whispers, right before he moves in for another kiss, and this time it’s much gentler and sweeter, and Jisung would think that Minho’s switched gears and is attempting to be more PG if not for the way he keeps grinding down against him, hard, amd deliberate with each roll of his hips.

Not for the first time since they started dating, Jisung laments Minho’s designation as a goddamn dancer, because he knows exactly how to move his hips in an expertly sinful manner. Not a single item of clothing has come off between the two of them, yet Jisung already feels quite worked up – he hates this, because he was supposed to have the upper hand today.

“You wanted to tease me didn’t you?” Minho whispers, forehead resting against Jisung’s. He finally stills, and Jisung lets out a tiny relieved nose—only to curse under his breath when Minho shifts in place, only so he can reach directly inside Jisung's shorts, tiny fingers nimbly wrapping around his erection.

“No—” Jisung gasps.

“No?” Minho questions, hand not moving save for his thumb slathering the beaded precum that's gathered at the tip, around Jisung's cockhead.

“I mean no—didnt wanna be a tease—” He’s having a hard time putting together his words now, to be frank, and it gets even worse as Minho finally starts to move his hand, pumping his erection using quick, but measured strokes. “Fuck,” he pants, hips jerking up voluntarily because he can’t hide the fact that his body is way too eager for Minho’s touch – it really has been too long. “Just—ah,” he cries breathily, “—wanted you to be honest, hyung.”

“I’m not honest?” Minho asks; his hand is rough, and his strokes are dry which makes Jisung squirm a little.

He grunts, and instead of answering Minho, he hits his shoulder and meets his gaze. “Lotion, hyung—” he mutters. “You know where I keep it.”

Minho doesn't budge. “I’m not honest?” He repeats his question.

“I didn't say that,” Jisung whines, struggling to move from under Minho as his impatience builds up. If Minho doesn't want to grab what they need, then he’ll do it himself.

Minho is stronger than him though, and he’s quick to trap Jisung, pinning him down as he locks his thighs around the younger’s small frame. It makes Jisung groan and fall back again, wincing as the back of his head hits the wall.

“You could have just said you wanted to fuck instead of being all cryptic and asking if I wanted to eat ramyeon—and then suggesting we watch Netflix!” He points out.

Minho blinks. “That just—it sounds so crass,” he grumbles, scrambling off Jisung finally and moving towards Jisung’s bedside table. “No romance at all!”

“Because ramyeon and Netflix are the epitome of romance—?” Jisung groans, and for a second he thinks he’s ruined the mood, but then Minho opens the bottom drawer of his bedside table and Jisung grins because that’s where he keeps condoms and lube and Minho knows it.

He quickly moves to reposition himself on the bed, making quick work of pulling his shorts off himself. He doesn't care how eager and impatient he looks now, because he is definitely both of those things.

“You want me to be honest?” Minho asks, laughing when he turns back to Jisung and he finds him already half naked.

“No, I don't care anymore,” Jisung declares, eagerly pulling his shirt off only to cry in frustration when it gets stuck halfway past his head. He hears Minho laugh some more, but then the bed is dipping and Minho is right there with him, helping him get the damn shirt out of the way for good. “I just want you,” Jisung pants, a little too worked up. “Well—” He eyes his boyfriend up and down, “First I want you naked because it feels awfully unfair to still have you fully dressed, hyung.”

Minho laughs. “Why do I need to be honest, when you’re blunt enough for both of us?”

“It feels better when we’re clearly on the same page,” Jisung answers, shrugging as he kneels on the bed, hands eagerly reaching forward to demonstrate his point by helping tug at Minho’s pants.

“Now you’re just being impatient,” Minho chastises him as he grabs Jisung’s wrists.

“Foreplay already took too long,” Jisung complains.

Minho laughs. “Well whose fault is that? If you hadn't played coy and cooked ramyeon, and—”

Jisung doesn't quite manage to shake off Minho's hold on him, but he barely tries anyway; it doesn't matter because this time it’s his turn to cut Minho off, his mouth crashing against Minho’s, impatient and desperate. Minho has the gall to laugh into the kiss, which makes Jisung bite down his bottom lip just to show that he’s past the point of playful teasing.

“I want you, hyung,” he groans into Minho’s mouth, pulling away only so he can tug Minho’s shirt off for him. It comes off easily, unlike the mishap with Jisung’s clothes earlier, and once they're both naked together, he can’t help but flash a cheeky grin. “I want you,” he repeats, hands grabbing Minho’s hips to pull him closer, only to be surprised when Minho shakes his head.

“I want _you,”_ Minho clarifies, their chests pressed together as his lips hover against the shell of his Jisung’s ear. “I want _you inside me,”_ he continues, mumbling as if embarrassed in a way that’s pretty uncharacteristic of Minho. “Got myself all ready for you, too.”

Oh, _fuck,_ Jisung thinks. Is that what he thinks it means?

“Ah—” Suddenly his throat feels dry, but he’s certainly more turned on than ever. He was thinking they’d get to enjoy an exchange of blow jobs—maybe some thigh fucking on his part if he played his cards right. The amount of times he and Minho have completely gone all the way can be counted on one hand – not because they're shy or prudent about it – they don’t even really get picky about who gets whose dick up their ass, really – but because they seldom have the time for it. They live with six other boys, not to mention their schedules are always packed so neither of them could really afford any sort of limp after a good romp in bed.

But with their activities getting cancelled left and right, and everyone else gone for the day, it dawns on him that for once they’ve found the perfect timing,

“Shit—” He remembers something. “I think Lix is home—”

“He's busy gaming,” Minho points out. “And he always wears noise cancelling headphones.”

Good point, Jisung thinks. He doesn't want to wonder how long they have until the others get back so he focuses on Minho.

He feels around the bed for the small bottle of lube that Minho had dropped earlier when they were busy getting undressed, and surprisingly he manages to grab a hold of it easily.

“You really want me in you this time, hyung?” He makes sure, and Minho responds by nodding and waving a condom packet in front of Jisung's face.

“Look, opened myself up and everything at the gym shower,” Minho mumbles as he tears open the condom wrapper, and expertly rolls it onto Jisung's length.

 _Fuck his life,_ because he's so sensitive to Minho’s touch; it doesn't help that Minho seems to be _blushing,_ probably from the indirect admittance of how much he's been horny for Jisung and thats just ridiculously adorable – not to mention incredibly hot, which his dick reminds him of as it twitches in attention as Jisung conjures up an image of Minho fingering himself in what is technically a public shower.

“Hyung, you've been horny all day?!” Jisung's eyes bug out in surprise, only for him to let out a needy moan as he reaches down to touch himself, generously coating his dick with lube.

“Try all week,” Minho mutters, which— _touché._ The way they keep missing each other because of Jisung's irregular hours hasn't been helping curb their overly healthy libidos any.

“Shit, I'm out,” Jisung mumbles in complaint after he ends up emptying the bottle after he pours the rest of it onto his palm. He's distracted from that dilemma, however, when he notices that Minho's impatiently reached down to wrap his hand around his own cock. “Oh.”

“We can use mine next time,” Minho tells him, his hand tugging at his dick, giving himself lazy strokes while he eyeballs Jisung. “Can you just get on with it already?”

“Fine, fine,” Jisung agrees, because as already proven, he’s just as eager. He kneels in front of Minho, grinning down at the older as he pushes his knees apart; he reaches down between Minho's legs, touch feather light as his fingers tease the rim of Minho's entrance.

“Jisung,” Minho growls. “Stop being a fucking a tease—I told you I’m prepped.”

The complete frustration in his voice startles Jisung, but it also works in that he stops hesitating. With a hitch of his breath, two of his fingers press into Minho, who reacts with low, prolonged moan.

Jisung exhales, and closely observes Minho’s face, noting every microchange in his expression as he curls and twists his fingers, pads of his fingertips knowing exactly how and where to rub in order to get the best reactions from his boyfriend.

“‘Sung—” Minho grunts, hands moving up Jisung’s arms and curling around his biceps. “Now. Wanna feel you inside me now,”

Jisung doesn't need too much convincing – like he said, all he’d really wanted was for Minho to be upfront with what _he_ wants, and he’s sure that “wanna feel you inside me now” is as straightforward as he can expect his boyfriend to be. And so he grabs Minho’s hips, and finally lines himself up against Minho's entrance. He pushes in slowly at first, eyes trained intently at the lovely, ethereal man underneath him. Minho hisses, and Jisung decides to stop being so careful – he bottoms out, and _fuck,_ because the slide feels so good. _Minho_ feels so good – so hot, and tight, and this time he doesn't twice before moving because Minho beats him to it by wriggling under him, purposefully angling his hips so it feels like Jisung is reaching inside him deeper.

“Hyung, fuck—”

“Exactly,” Minho grunts. _“Fuck.”_

Jisung laughs breathlessly, unable to come up with any proper response as he finally shifts, pulling away carefully, _barely,_ only to push into Minho again without any more warning; he keeps a steady rhythm at first – or he tries to, anyway. Minho soon starts bucking his hips up towards him, meeting and equaling every movement that Jisung makes.

For all that their members accuse them of being two of the noisiest in the group, at times like this neither of them get very loud; maybe it's because they’ve gotten too used to having to practice utmost discretion, but Jisung likes to think it's because they both prefer these moments to be private and just for the two of them. As they move in tandem – Minho’s hand eventually snaking in between their bodies so he can pump his own cock, while Jisung leans forward, breathing heavily against the crook of his neck while his hip movements get increasingly erratic – only the softest of sounds echo around them, a mixture of heavy panting and low grunts and mewls.

“Fuck—” Jisung grits his teeth, his vocabulary practically reduced to this one word because he’s too enraptured by the pleasure being deep inside Minho brings him.

He looks down at the older, pushing his legs up and practically folding his knees against his chest so that Jisung can take him at a better angle. _Fuck,_ he thinks again, because this way it feels even better — he can tell its the same for Minho, not just because he already knows from experience just how to make sure to hit the right spot inside him, but because Minho’s expression is is a perfect illustration of fucked out bliss.

 _So beautiful,_ Jisung thinks. _Fuck,_ his brain defaults again, as Minho claws at his back with his free hand.

“I’m close,” Minho gasps, and it doesn't take five seconds before Minho is spilling all over his own hand and their stomachs.

“Fuck,” Jisung keens, because Minho’s orgasm is all it takes to trigger his own, and he practically sees white as his hips involuntarily stutter, and overwhelming pleasure spread across his body in waves.

  
  


“I love you,” Jisung tells Minho, happiness and satisfaction evident in the smile he wears as the two of them kiss lazily.

Their legs are tangled together, and they're both still naked, sticky with both cum and sweat because neither of them could be bothered enough to move past Jisung rolling the used condom off his softening length and quickly disposing of it in the waste bin by the door – Jeongin is certainly going to eye that later once he gets back, but he’s hoping he can just dump other trash on top of it before that happens.

Later, though— _much_ later, because at the moment he feels too spent, and all he wants to do is relish what alone time he has with Minho.

“Love you too,” Minho murmurs, his lips leaving feather light kisses all over Jisung’s face, while his fingers comb through Jisung’s shaggy hair. “We should probably shower and change your sheets before the rest of the members come home.”

“Five minutes,” Jisung whines, shuffling even closer against Minho, and even throwing a possessive leg around. “Maybe ten?” He offers with a pout, nuzzling his head against Minho’s hand. “Half an hour, final offer.”

Minho laughs, but he doesn't budge, nor does he deny Jisung’s request. “Next time stop acting oblivious,” he says.

Jisung snorts. “Well next time just say it straight up,” he points out. “I just woke up when I read your messages—I thought you were craving ramyeon for real!”

Minho half groans, half laughs. “I thought you’d get it. You’re horny 95% of the time anyway.”

Jisung opens his mouth to protest, but then he realises that he can’t exactly disprove that. The remaining 5% is reserved for when he’s starving, he supposes.

“Fair enough,” he agrees. “But we both know you’re the exact same—you just hide it better.” He sticks his tongue out at Minho, who playfully snaps his teeth at him.

“I’ll give you 93%,” Minho counters. “But tell anyone that and I’ll deny it to death.”

“94,” Jisung giggles. “And it’s a deal.”

Minho laughs, and instead of saying anything more, he simply moves in to kiss Jisung. He starts out slow, but he does it with clear purpose, and soon he’s sliding one leg in between Jisung’s thighs, which has the latter laughing into the kiss.

“95,” Jisung murmurs into the kiss, his hand moving down to reach and playfully cup Minho’s buttcheeks. “You’re just as horny as me, definitely.”

“It's because you're too cute,” Minho acquiesces, chuckling as he bites down Jisung’s bottom lip. “Round 2?”

Jisung hums, all set to agree, except—

There's a loud knocking at the door and both of them freeze in surprise.

“Hey, guys, um—I mean, 'Sung—?” Felix’s deep baritone echoes through the door, and the two of them exchange a look.

“Lix?” Jisung calls out. “What is it?”

“Channie-hyung—um, Chan-hyung’s been calling, he says he can't get hold of you?”

Jisung groans because _goddamnit,_ he’s forgotten that he was supposed to meet Chan and Changbin at the studio – that he promised them the night before he’ll go see them as soon as he’s up.

“Shit,” he whispers, and beside him, Minho lets out a resigned sigh as he disentangles from Jisung.

“He called earlier, but uh—I figured I’d give you some time.” They hear Felix laugh nervously behind the door. “I’m going out and meeting Hyunjin at the practice room, so I’ll see you later!”

“Well,” Minho blinks, and lets out soundless laughter after they hear the sound of Felix’s steps get fainter as he walks away. “I should probably do that, too. Go practice.”

“You should,” Jisung agrees. “We should.”

They look at each other, both of them obviously stifling laughter.

“Five minutes?” Minho asks.

“Ten,” Jisung counters.

“Half an hour,” Minho declares with a grin, already moving in until his lips are lightly brushing against Jisung’s. “Final offer.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_fin._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [ 5 ] Again, IDK how this came to be, but if you made it to the end, thank you, I appreciate you! As always, feedback is mighty appreciated: [TWT](http://twitter.com/hanmings) && [CC](http://curiouscat.me/yiminho)


End file.
